New Friends
by Brambleshadow500
Summary: After coming home from Tokyo, the Titans are settling in. Cyborg is rebuilding the tower and BB is in charge of looking for a new sofa. That ought to turn out well. Starfire and Robin are warming up to the idea of being together. Until two mysterious girl
1. Summary

New Friends

By BrambleCrystal

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, the characters or anything else. Except Crystal and Loretta. Them I do own.

Summary: After coming home from Tokyo, the Titans ae settling in. Cyborg is rebuilding the tower and BB is in charge of looking for a new sofa. That ought to turn out well. Starfire and Robin are warming up to the idea of being together. Until two mysterious girls show up at the tower. What can this mean for the new couple? And will Raven and BB ever get together? The first Chapter will soon be up! Then you can find out.


	2. Happy Introductions

Chapter 1

By Bramble

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Teen Titans.

Daylight dawned at the beloved Titans Tower. The heroic Titans had received a good nights sleep after a long day of defending their city. A girl with ruby red hair and sparkling green eyes sat on the roof, watching the sun glisten in the sky. A spiky black haired boy came out of the blue and sat down next to her slowly. His arm was cautiously moving its way around her shoulders. "You sure did get up early this morning." His voice was calm and serene. Although his mask withheld his eyes' emotion, you could feel the comfort and trust in the air.

"I wished to view the sunrise. It is most beautiful. Robin, why have you journied to our roof this morning?" The red haired girl said quietly, still gazing into the colorfully spotted distance.

Robin kissed her cheek lightly and got up again, holding his hand down for her's. "I came to get you, Starfire. Well Cyborg is making breakfast. Are you coming?"

Her slight frown had turned itself into a big smile almost instantly when Robin's lips met her cheeks. She flew into the air immediately, spinning with joy. "Of course! I can even make some of the breakfast they have on Tamaran!" (A/N: I have no clue if they have breakfast on Tamaran. O.o)

Robin faked a smile as they began to walk back inside. As much as he loved her, Starfire had no idea about Earth tastes or cooking. He would grin and bear it, though. After all, if all went well, he would have to get used to it. The quiet rowing of a rowboat could be heard not far off. Robin turned his head slightly to see a canoe with two young girls in it, not far from the tower, a gaping hole in the bottom gushing in water. "Starfire, I think I'm seeing things."

Starfire immediately whipped her head around to look out at the ocean. "If you are 'seeing the things' then I am too. Robin, what should we do?"

Robin took out his communicator. "Titans, we have two girls that look shipwrecked not far from the Tower. Go check it out," he said and then faced Starfire again. "They could be in trouble."

Starfire quickly responded, her eyes fierce and determined. "Or they could _be_ trouble. I shall fly out and see." (That was soooo not like Starfire. Apologies.)

"No! Starfire! Wait up!" He let out a deep sigh before running as fast as he could downstairs. Starfire was already flying above the canoe. A girl with blonde, shoulder-length hair waved up to her, a distressed look on her face. The other girl had light blue hair that was up in a medium length ponytail. Starfire flew down to them immediately, and from what Robin could see, was having a conversation with them.

**At Titan Tower**

"What where you two doing out in the middle of the ocean?!" Robin's voice echoed through the hall, confused and pressing for answers.

Another voice responded quickly. It came from the girl with the blond hair. "We were trying to get to land, duh! And who are you, my mother? We were just fine!"

"Crystal please." A new voice came up, this one belonging to the blue haired girl. "I'm sorry about her. It's been a long night and we are very tired. If you could just point us to the nearest motel, that would be great."

"Not until I get your names. You guys were in serious trouble out there. Your boat was sinking." Robin said, a serious expression on his face. He never appreciated ungrateful girls that didn't notice a good deed if it bit them in the-

"Crystal. And I had it under control. We're not helpless maidens," she said, her eyes flashing.

"Lorretta. Once again, I excuse her behavior. And yourselves?" The girl with odd blue hair said, sighing and flashing a glare at her companion.

"I'm Robin." Robin said turning to the rest of his team.

"Raven." The girl in the shadow said.

"I'm Cyborg" The big metal Titan said.

"Beast Boy." The green Titan said as he smiled at Lorretta and Crystal.

The last to speak up was Starfire who was smiling happily. "And I am Starfire! We welcome you to our glorious city!" She tightly hugged both of the girls. "Perhaps you may stay with us! We have more rooms to spare!"

"Star, I don't think-" Robin was cut off by Crystal's loud voice.

"Cool! I'll get unpacked. Which way is my room?"

**5 Minutes Later**

"And this is your room." Starfire said as she opened the door to a very old and ugly room. Spiders dangled from the wallpaper-less walls. The carpet was completely dirty with chips and stains.

Crystal eyed the room with disgust. "Um… I see that you haven't cleaned it in a while," she said while picking up an old sock from the floor. "No matter. I'll see what I can do with it." She walked in and stared at the moldy, sheet-less bed.

Starfire shrugged and walked back down the hall to Robin's room. She soon heard a shriek coming from Lorretta's new room. She soon was flying down the hall once more.

"Spiders! Oh I hate spiders!" Lorretta shrieked as she stared at a giant, black spider. Starfire shot a starbolt from her hand at the spider. Lorretta's eyes where still wide. "Thanks. I owe you one."

Just then the alarm went off and Robin's voice sounded. "Titans! Trouble!"

Cyborg ran to the door. "Who is it this time?"

"No clue." Said Robin.

Crystal rushed into the room with Lorretta. "We want to come."

Robin answered very quickly. "No way. It's too dangerous. You're shipwrecked girls, not police officers."

"Yeah right. You don't know that. Don't treat us like we're four. We can take care of ourselves." Crystal said while crossing her arms.

Robin sighed and said, "Fine. But you have to sit somewhere safe and far away."

**In The City:**

A girl in a ninja suit ran with many jewels in her arms. She put them away in a bag as she ran. She was quickly cut off by a starbolt hitting her.

"You're not going anywhere. Titans Go!" Robin shouted as the Titans jumped into battle.

From the top of a building above Crystal and Lorretta observed the fight. "I don't see why they don't let us fight. I could beat that ninja within two seconds." Crystal said while watching the Titans battle. Her blue eyes shined with anxiety.

"Don't do anything you'd regret. They are trained professionals, Crystal." Lorretta said while eyeing her curiously.

"Right. And that's why they're losing. That girl is trained in some of the most advanced martial arts I've ever seen," She said as she stood up. "I'm going to help them out a little."

"Crystal no!" Lorretta shrieked as Crystal jumped from the building.

Robin was battling the ninja with his staff. The ninja was battling with her own staff. She was winning. Crystal fell down on top of the ninja and began fighting, her own martial arts almost matching those of the ninja's. A starbolt soon knocked the ninja's mask off. The girl had blood red eyes and long, black hair. Crystal stopped immediately as the two stared at each other. The ninja dropped the bag of stolen jewels and ran away into the shadows.

"What where you doing?! I told you specifically to stay away from the fight!" Robin started yelling furiously at Crystal, but she seemed to not be listening. Crystal's eyes where still looking at where the ninja once stood.

**The Next Day**

A quiet knock was heard on Crystal's door that morning. "Crystal? Are you in there? You haven't been out since yesterday, what's up with you?" Lorretta said with worry in her voice. She had been trying to talk to her friend since the incident, but to no avail. There was silence for a few moments before Crystal's voice was heard.

"Go away. I'm busy." Crystal said in an irritated voice.

Lorretta knocked again, but louder this time. "Come on, Crystal. Let me in. I know something's wrong."

"Fine, but don't touch anything." The door slid open slowly, letting Lorretta walk in. The room looked like it did when they came, dirty and messed up. A suitcase layed on Crystal's bed. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I can't stay. I need to keep looking for my brother." Crystal looked down at the clothes she was packing, as she spoke her cold words.

"Why? Why can't you just forget about it? The Titans are nice! They're letting us stay with them and maybe…" She stopped her sentence when she was about to suggest joining the team.

"Don't you get it? Robin obviously doesn't want us here! None of them do. You'd think he'd at least thank me for saving them from having their butts handed to them!" She paused before saying, "Besides, you don't really think they'd want you on the team. You're a wanted person where you come from."

"You don't know anything! If he sees what we can do, he'll want us to stay." She had completely ignored Crystal's last comment. "And… tonight I'm going to ask Robin if I can train with them in the morning. You should come. They might offer you a position on their team and then..." she trailed off. "I have to go take a shower. See you in the morning." Lorretta left the room without looking back, leaving Crystal to ponder on what she had said.

**In Robin's Room:**

"Robin, can I talk to you?" Lorretta said taking two steps in.

Robin was looking down at papers on his desk, scanning the sheets for anything important that he may have missed. "Make it quick."

"Alright, well I was just thinking that maybe I can come to training tomorrow and train with you guys." The words came out fast, but Robin seemed to understand.

He looked puzzled. "What can you do?" This girl, as far as he knew, was just some weird chick that was stranded on a boat.

"I can show you, if you let me."

Robin held his suspicious gaze. "I'll give you a chance, but I can't guarantee anythingh."

"I understand. Thank you." She left the room feeling pleased with herself.

**Training Course:**

Robin and Raven stood behind the control desk, making last minute adgustments. "Alright team, Lorretta wants to show us what she's got. Starfire, show her how it's done." He pointed to Starfire and she flew onto the course, waiting for the signal. As soon as Raven put the timer on, Starfire flew into action. Hitting obsticles with starbolts, flying over traps, and dodging blasters. (A/N: I'm bad at action, so I'm sorry if this was crappy.) When she got to the end she was greeted by applause from her friends. Robin smiled slightly before saying, "Great job, Star! Lorretta, are you sure you want to go?"

"I'm positive." She responded while tying her hair in a ponytail.

Robin nodded and whispered something to Raven. "Alright, I'm putting it on easy."

As soon as Robin gave the signal Lorretta ran into the course. Obsticles started coming out of the ground as Lorretta blasted water from her hands, giving her a boost over the obstacles. She was soon at the end of the course, giving a sigh of relief as she barely suck the landing. The Titans gave a few claps and Starfire jumped a bit.

"You shoot water from your hands?" Beast Boy exclaimed, sounding fully blown away. Robin didn't share his enthusiasm.

Robin whispered something in Raven and Cyborg's ears before turning back to Lorretta. "Good job. You can avoid obstacles well, but you'll need to learn how to use your powers to fight. I'll talk to the others and get back to you. Cyborg, I think you're-" Robin was interrupted by a voice from behind him.

"I want to try it." Crystal said walking up to Robin.

Lorretta let out a slight squeal of joy. "You came!"

Robin nodded to Raven, who pushed a button on the control panel. "I'll put it on the same setting Lorretta had."

"No. I want it on hard." Crystal said, as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes a bit.

"Suit yourself." Robin flipped another switch on the controls immediately.

Crystal nodded and got in her ready position, eyeing the course carefully. When Robin gave her the signal, she jumped into action. When the blasters came out of the ground, her hands and eyes began to glow white and ice daggers shot from her hands, destroying all of them. After she got past that, a giant hole appeared in front of her, too large to jump. Crystal's eyes and hands started glowing once more as she iced over the hole. The rest of the course went the same, jumping, icing, and running. She perfectly slid to a stop at the end, giving a smirk to a very dumbstruck Robin. "Guess I'm better than you thought I was. Too bad it doesn't matter. I'll be out of here by tomorrow morning and out of everyone's hair, happy?" With her final cold words, she disappeared inside the tower. The Titans where left looking at where she once stood, her words echoing in their head.

**Authors Note:** Ok, I finnaly did Chapter 1. Sorry for the lateness. I'll keep updating. In my opinion, this Chapter really was bad and confusing but keep R&Ring. I love reading your comments.

**Edit:** So I got back onto this account and was all: lolwhut. So I've begun to edit these past few chapters, then I'll continue writing it. Also, I'm combining a lot of these, because they really were short and stupid.


End file.
